


A night of Debauchery

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise wanted one night with Harry Potter, he just had to get Draco to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter

Blaise knew this was a onetime thing, and he was okay with that; his dream came true no matter what. He knew that he could have the one night that he wanted with Harry Potter, Draco really wasn't going to say no to his request as long as he could join his boyfriend in the fun. He and Draco had been friends since childhood and had made a pact that they would always do what it took to make sure the other was happy, even if it meant that Draco had to have a threesome with someone he wasn't particularly attracted to. He knew that Draco would agree with him and allow this because it was Blaise and it was something he really wanted and he couldn't deny him anything. If it wasn't for that the whole situation would not happen, Draco was rather possessive of his boyfriend after all.

It had happened though, Draco's Headboy room coming in handy, as the three of them had shut themselves away from the rest of the school for an evening of hedonistic pleasure and debauchery. Potter had been easy to convince, he had after all heard the rumours of Blaise's prowess between the sheets, and couldn't help but be curious, not that he had said anything about it. As it hadn't been him suggesting it though there was no way that Draco could think he was trying to ruin their relationship. Although he was curious he was only partaking in the evening's pleasures because Blaise wished it so and Draco had agreed with it.

The evening had started off pretty tame, the three of them lounging around in Draco's room with a glass of firewhiskey each, feeding each other some light finger foods for dinner. The more they drank, not that they had much, the less inhibited they became and the evening really took off. Each act they partook becoming more sensual as the evening turned into morning, the level of debauchery increasing as morning came. Blaise wasn't completely sure of all that had happened, but his body would sure remember it for a while to come, he was sore in places he didn't know existed. He did vaguely remember both Draco and Harry filling him at once, perhaps more than once from the pain he could feel, and he remembered being buried in the savior of the Wizarding world Draco's cock pulsing next to his.

It didn't really matter what had happened, just that it had, he didn't need to remember all the intimate details, the fact that the evening had been good was enough for him. He let out a little blissful sigh as he allowed himself to settle back into slumber spooned between Draco and Harry, they only had a few more hours before Harry had to leave and he may be able to have a bit more fun before he went. He knew that Draco wouldn't disagree; he knew that his boyfriend had had fun, and was now secure enough after the one night and how he hadn't been left out that even if Blaise did want other people, Draco was not going to be pushed out.


End file.
